


broken record

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: F/M, canon - script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can give up something you love. You can't give up something you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken record

**Author's Note:**

> Script-based, not exactly movie canon compliant. All the dialogue quoted is from earlier drafts of the script. Set towards the middle, close to the revelation.

* * *

" _I need you."_

She keeps replaying those words. Over and over; like a broken record inside her head. She can't hear them enough; they don't ever sink in fully. Every time her mind starts to comprehend them, they play again and she's back to awestruck.

It was her most vulnerable moment. She never imagined it would be his as well.

" _I need you."_

She replays those words again and again. Her comfort; she can't express how long she has wanted to hear those words - not yet, not until it's over. But nothing else has ever made her feel more complete.

" _I need you. Now, more than ever."_

The implications behind every single word is almost too much for her to take in alongside her fear. The fear behind his eyes is almost enough to make her set aside her own.

She could be his everything; if he asked her, told her, commanded her. She just has to hear him say it. She has to hear the words.

" _How much do you love me?"_

" _I need you. Now, more than ever."_

She's smiling to herself as they drive. It's a private smile; only the very corners of her lips are turned upwards, only slightly. She knows if he looks at her, he'll notice.

He notices everything. Every little thing.

" _This is your wildest dream come true. And I found it."_

" _Everything else burns."_

" _I need you."_

All those words keep replaying; over and over like a broken record. Echoing against her skull. The words she's always wanted to hear; words she still hasn't quite heard.

There's always so much more to Varek's words. She has to hear between his breaths; like reading between his lines.

" _I need you. Now, more than ever."_

" _How much do you love me?"_

" _I need you."_

It's not quite the three words she's always been listening for, looking for, working so hard for. But maybe they mean more than the ones she's always wanted to hear. Maybe they mean so much more.

" _More than ever."_

You can give up something you love. You can't give up something you need.

And she tells herself that. Over and over; like a broken record inside her head. Because they are her comfort as he closes down and shuts her out. She can't hear them enough in his newfound silence of guarded answers and secretive assurances.

" _I need you…"_

" _How much do you love me?"_

"… _now, more than ever."_

" _How much do you love me?"_


End file.
